All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference. Zantedeschia sp., are members of the Araceae family. Zantedeschia are herbaceous flowering plants that are native to Africa. The genus Zantedeschia is composed of several species such as the more evergreen, mostly white and cool-season flowering Z. aethiopica to the Aestivae colored types such as Z. albomaculata, Z. rehmannii, Z. elliotiana, Z. pentlandii, and Z. jucunda. 
Zantedeschia can be propagated from seed, tubers, and tissue culture. Seed, tuber and tissue culture germination protocols for Zantedeschia are well-known in the art.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possesses the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stems and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, and better commercial plant and flower quality.
Zantedeschia is an important and valuable ornamental plant. Thus, a continuing goal of ornamental plant breeders is to develop varieties with novel characteristics, such as color, growth habit, and hardiness. To accomplish this goal, the breeder must select and develop plants that have traits that result in superior Zantedeschia varieties.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.